Espías
by DarkZafiro
Summary: Rin ve a Sousuke extraño últimamente. Sonríe más seguido, acaricia a los gatos de las calles y está más accesible que de costumbre. Si no lo conociera tan bien diría que esta… ¡¿enamorado? ¿Quién será la afortunada? ¿Desde hace cuánto salen? ¡¿Sousuke tenía una cita? Su curiosidad lo lleva al punto de seguir a su amigo un día que salía. Pero no contaba con que Haru lo descubriera.
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer:** Free! Eternal Summer no me pertenece, es propiedad de Kyoto Animation, Kouji Ouji y Hiroko Utsumi. Si fuera de mi propiedad no sería un show apto para todo público (?

 **Advertencia:** desbordante Ooc, en especial por parte de Rin.

 **Summary:** Rin encuentra a Sousuke extraño últimamente. Sonríe más seguido, acaricia a los gatos de las calles y está más accesible que de costumbre. Si no lo conociera tan bien diría que esta… ¡¿enamorado?! ¿Quién será la afortunada? ¿Desde hace cuánto salen? ¡¿Sousuke tenía una cita?! Su curiosidad lo lleva al punto de seguir a su amigo un día que salía. Pero no contaba con que Haru lo descubriera.

 **Parejas:** RinHaru/SouMako.

 **Capítulo uno**. **La curiosidad mató al gato.**

.

Cualquiera pensaría que el que Sousuke se integre al grupo, sea amigable y esté más sonriente que de costumbre es algo sumamente positivo. Incluso todos en Samezuka lo han notado y piensan que es grandioso, sin embargo, eso no pasa con Rin. Oh, Sí. El pelirrojo lo conoce muy bien y sabe que debe haber algo que lo ponga así. Bueno, no piensa que sea malo, al contrario, pero conociéndolo, al chico le tomaría más tiempo integrarse, sabe que no es muy bueno relacionándose y le cuesta abrirse a los demás pero, ¿qué era esa sonrisa tan boba que ponía seguido? Rin podía jurar que a la noche lo escuchaba reírse solo. O el chico estaba loco o había algo que lo hacía muy feliz. Y sin que se diera cuenta, las preguntas que le invadían al pelirrojo, hicieron que se creara en él una gran bola de curiosidad. Quería saber. Rin quería saber qué era lo que le pasaba a Sousuke.

Todo tipo de conjeturas pasaron por su cabeza, desde la más bizarra como que ese no era Sousuke y que unos alienígenas lo habrían abducido y cambiado por uno igual al verdadero para examinar la vida terrestre (nótese que la curiosidad ha llegado a nublarle la razón), hasta las más simples pero que carecían de sentido o alguna prueba; y la única que lo convencía era la siguiente: Sousuke podría tener… ¡una novia!. Joder, eso tenía más sentido, aunque era raro, ya que todos en Samezuka eran chicos. Pero un momento, sí, ahora que lo pensaba, Sousuke pasaba menos tiempo en el dormitorio y salía más seguido…Dios mío, ¡¿se había conseguido una novia fuera de los recintos?! ¿Cómo? ¿Quién sería la afortunada? ¿Desde hace cuánto salen? Lo averiguaría, lo averiguaría seguro.

Y eso nos lleva a la situación actual. Un Rin, oculto tras un arbusto, vistiendo una remera y pantalones negros con unos lentes de sol y un sombrero del mismo color. "Así no llamaré la atención" pensó al momento de cambiarse. Pues resultó todo lo contrario y hasta parecía un espía o un criminal escondiéndose frente a una cafetería, haciendo que su plan de pasar desapercibido se fuera al caño porque las personas que pasaban por allí lo miraban extrañado, incluso algunos hasta con miedo.

.

.

Bien, volvamos unas horas atrás. Ese día era feriado, lo que significaba un día fuera de clases y de prácticas respectivamente; además el clima estaba maravilloso, el sol se encontraba radiante y no había una sola nube en el cielo. Rin se encontraba en su habitación, acostado en su cama leyendo un libro con el título: "cómo ser un buen líder" escrito en letras medianas cuando su compañero de habitación y mejor amigo de toda la vida Sousuke Yamazaki, portador de unos pectorales para desmayarse, salía del baño recién duchado. Indeciso, éste se tomó un buen tiempo para decidir qué iba a ponerse, y al final optó por un pantalón de jean azul oscuro con unos borceguíes marrones, una remera manga tres cuartos celeste ajustada al cuerpo, pero que le resultaba muy fresca, junto con un chaleco beige, terminando con un collar de cuero y un reloj plateado. Sousuke no era una persona que le daba importancia a la apariencia, pero esta era una ocasión especial. Luego de vestirse tomó su colonia.

Rin, que hacía un rato había dejado su libro de lado y capturado por el exceso de perfume de su amigo que desentonaba con el aroma del cuarto, a manzanilla y limón (preferencias del pelirrojo, por cierto), éste le pregunta desde su lugar:

-¿Vas a algún lago?-.Y aunque eso era más que obvio, quería ver si le podía sacar alguna información.

-Sí-.

-¿Se puede saber a dónde?-.

-No es de tu incumbencia- respondió Sousuke cortante. Mientras hablaba no lo miraba directamente ya que estaba frente al espejo de la habitación acomodándose el chaleco, de espaldas a él. No iba a confesarlo, era seguro.

-Viejo, te bañaste en perfume-. Rin ponía cara de desagrado mientras agitaba su mano frente a su nariz. Vale, la colonia no era fea pero la mezcla de olores lo incomodaba.

-…- Sousuke no dice nada pero internamente se pregunta si se habría excedido con tanta colonia.

-Será que tienes… ¿una cita?- pregunta el pelirrojo y una sonrisa picarona se muestra en su rostro junto con un tono juguetón.

El moreno se detiene un segundo y deja salir una risa, pero solo eso. No piensa decirle una palabra, claro está. Rin, exasperado, se sienta en su cama.

-Sabes qué, no has parado de reírte en toda la semana, ¿se puede saber qué te picó?-.

-¿En serio?- cuestiona Sousuke mirándolo, con sus cejas levemente levantadas y los ojos bien abiertos.

-¿Qué? Claro. Oye, no me digas que no te diste cuenta.

-Ahora que lo dices…- Su rostro es serio y pensativo. Luego de unos segundos, ríe de nuevo-. No. Bueno, me voy.

Sousuke emprende marcha hacia el exterior, dejando a Rin desencajado. Éste no lo comprende y esa explicación absurda no le sirve de nada, por lo que decide seguirlo.

.

.

En el camino Sousuke acarició a todo animal abordable que se le cruzaba, hasta detenerse en una cafetería, peroen vez de entrar se quedó afuera, apoyado contra la pared. _"Como quien espera a una novia para comenzar la cita"_ eran los pensamientos del pelirrojo que, acurrucado contra el arbusto, se encontraba a unos metros de donde estaba su amigo.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que una señora de mayor edad con su cabellera enrulada completamente blanca cargando un bolsito se acercara a donde estaba Sousuke comenzando a hablarle. Aunque Rin no podía oír lo que decían ya que no estaba lo suficientemente cerca, vió que su amigo le sonrió a la señora y apoyó su mano en su hombro.

" _¿Queeeee? Oi, oi, oi Sousuke, no me digas que esa anciana es tu cita"_ Rin desencajado, pensó para sus adentros. El pelirrojo empezó a exaltarse mientras estrujaba las hojas del pobre arbusto y sacaba sus propias conclusiones, erradas en sobremanera, porque la anciana sólo le estaba pidiendo ayuda para encontrar una dirección.

La señora se despidió del amable joven y se marchó siguiendo el camino que le recomendó el moreno (váyase a saber uno dónde terminará la pobre), quedando éste solo, apoyado nuevamente en la pared y aprovechando para sacar su celular. Rin al darse cuenta, lanzó el aire contenido en sus pulmones en forma de un suspiro de alivio. ¿Qué creía que hacía su amigo? ¿Que salía con esa anciana? Y no es por ofender, pero creía que Sousuke se vería mejor con alguien más… ¿jovial? Como sea, Rin estaba demasiado paranoico, tenía que calmarse un poco. La curiosidad, las suposiciones, la anciana, el ser descubierto, nada ayudaba al chico a calmarse. Pero todo estaba bien, iba camuflado y tenía un escondite, no había posibilidad de que lo descubrieran. A no ser por…

-¿Rin?-.

No podía ser. El pelirrojo se sobresaltó. Definitivamente no podía ser. Giró lentamente su cabeza hacia la izquierda y sus ojos se abrieron aún más junto con su boca al encontrarse con la persona que llamó su nombre.

Ahí estaba, parado, observándolo intrigado, mientras comía una paleta de helado y sujetaba una bolsa de compras.

-¿H-haru?-.

.

.

.

Yo no sé qué es esto, quería probar a ver qué salía. Por cierto, este es mi primer fic tanto en el fandom como en el vida, espero sepan comprender mi inexperiencia. Acepto todo tipo de recomendación, consejo, opiniones y no sé, espero que les guste _(:3 」∠)_

P.D: para mí Rin es y siempre será un romántico bien cursi oculto bajo esa hermosa capa de músculos y actitud de chico "cool". Y la falta de orientación de Sousuke es una de las mejores cosas que pueden pasar en la vida.


	2. Capítulo 2

¡Hola! He vuelto con más \\(°v°)/

Primero que nada, muchísimas gracias a las personitas que se toman el tiempo de leer esta historia y por los amables reviews que me llenan de alegría y me motivan a seguir *modo cursi: on*

Ahora sí, les dejo leer. Disfruten.

* * *

 **Capítulo dos. Eso es espiar.**

.

-¿Rin?-.

Ahí estaba, parado, observándolo intrigado, mientras comía una paleta de helado y sujetaba una bolsa de compras.

-¿H-haru?-.

Cuando el pelirrojo creía que su nivel de detective podría superar al del mismísimo Sherlock Holmes, la simple mención de su nombre con esa voz monótona que conocía muy bien y la mirada atenta del joven sobre él, le resultó como una bofetada en la cara. A ver, por qué demonios se tenía que encontrar con alguien conocido en ese mismo momento donde lo primordial era pasar desapercibido y por qué demonios tenía que ser justamente Haru. Haruka…¿Cómo era posible?¿Cómo lo habían descubierto?

-¿Qué haces?- el de ojos azules lo miraba extrañado desde arriba con sus cejas levemente fruncidas. Levantó apenas la cabeza y luego miró a su alrededor. -Las personas no dejan de mirarte. Pareces un sospechoso-.

Ah claro, a lo mejor esa era la causa de su descubrimiento. La gente seguía alerta del hombre vestido todo de negro, en cuclillas, que maltrataba arbustos y que madres se mantendrían alejadas por el bien de sus hijas.

Rin lo sujetó rápidamente de un brazo y tapó su boca con la otra mano. Lo jaló hacia él, haciendo tirar su helado en el proceso. Ahora se encontraban ambos arrodillados tras el arbusto. No podía permitir que Sousuke viera a Haru allí parado desde donde el de ojos verdeazulados estaba, por lo que lo ideal era esconderlo también.

-Shhh, haz silencio. Estoy… tratando de averiguar algo-. Le acalló Rin con su dedo índice en forma vertical sobre sus labios y en voz susurrante. El pelirrojo aún tenía su mano en la boca de Haru, podía sentir el pegajoso de sus labios en su palma.

La repentina acción tomó por sorpresa al pelinegro, la cara de Rin estaba demasiado cerca y- un momento, su aperitivo recién comprado había volado por los aires y caído al piso. Haru, al instante se recuperó de su mini trance y puso cara de enfado.

-Mef debfes um helamdo…

-¿Eh?

Rin seguía teniendo su mano sobre él. Haruka la tomó y la apartó bruscamente para poder hablar correctamente.

-Me hiciste tirar mi helado, ahora me compras otro-. sentenció. Obviamente eso sonaba a una orden. Haru miró a su costado y Rin siguió su mirada, allí descansaban los restos de lo que antes había sido su paleta de helado, que por cierto, no iba ni por la mitad.

-Lo siento-. Se disculpó el pelirrojo. No fue su intención tirárselo, no se había percatado de eso en medio de la conmoción.

-Son ¥150-. Haruka extendió su mano, como incitando a que Rin le pague. Así se podría comprar otro helado, ya que él desperdició el suyo.

-¡¿Qué?! No pienso pagarte-. Haru soltó un gruñido de disgusto. –Por cierto, ¿qué traes en la bolsa?-. Su atención recayó en la bolsa de compras que todavía sujetaba Haruka.

-Se acabó la caballa en casa y-.

-No digas más, gracias-. Le cortó el pelirrojo, podría seguir viviendo perfectamente sin escuchar esa historia.

-Pero bueno, ¿Qué haces? Antes dijiste que tratabas de averiguar algo…

-Um…bueno-. Rin dirigió su vista hacia Sousuke que, a la distancia, parecía estar muy entretenido tecleando algo en su celular. Haru dirigió su atención al mismo lugar donde Rin parecía estar mirando.

-¿Yamazaki?¿Lo espías?- preguntó. El error ya estaba hecho y no podía volver en el tiempo. Haru lo había descubierto, ocultarle la verdad no tendría sentido.

-Sí, bueno, no…tal vez-. Se sonrojó por el bochorno.- No le diría espiar, solo quiero averiguar algo que lo ha cambiado.

\- Eso es espiar-. El pelirrojo gruñó en señal de desacuerdo, sin embargo, el pelinegro frente a él prosiguió:-¿Cómo "algo que lo ha cambiado'"?

\- Bueno, hace unas semanas que ha empezado a estar más alegre, sonríe todo el tiempo. También comenzó a llevarse mejor con todos y hasta acaricia a los animales.

\- Eh… ¿eso no es algo bueno?-. Aunque le resultaba difícil imaginarse a Yamazaki sonriente y feliz por la faz de la tierra, no le parecía tan mal.

\- Claro que sí-. enfatizó Rin.-Pero, es extraño, fue muy repentino. Lo conozco desde hace años y nunca lo había visto así.

\- Ahora que lo mencionas, Makoto también está un poco extraño. No es raro en él sonreír, pero últimamente está más distraído que lo normal.

-¿Distraído?¿Cómo?

-Por ejemplo…- miró al cielo como buscando en sus recuerdos-. El otro día no me fue a sacar de la bañera porque tenía que contestar una llamada importante y llegamos tarde a clases. Al día siguiente no entregó el trabajo de Historia porque se le olvidó hacerlo e incluso ayer faltó al entrenamiento…

-Vaya, ¿un Makoto irresponsable? Eso es nuevo.-Haru hundió sus hombros fingiendo desinterés y Rin puso su mano sobre su barbilla de forma pensativa. Esa actitud en Makoto era muy extraña.-Y, ¿qué es eso de 'sacarte de la bañera' de todos modos? ¿Quieres decir que te ayuda a salir de tus problemas o algo así?

-Ah, no él-.

Iba explicarle el extraño pero para nada homosexual ritual que compartían él y Makoto todas las mañanas antes de ir al colegio, cuando repentinamente el pelirrojo y, repito, en un gesto para nada homosexual, le cubrió nuevamente con su mano la boca mientras le callaba con otro "shh" en su oído, indicándole que guardara silencio y estuviera quieto. Hizo un gesto con su cabeza para que Haru mirara hacia el problema. Sousuke se estaba moviendo ¡e iba directo hacia donde estaban ellos! El pánico comenzó a correr a través de las venas de los dos chicos escondidos tras un arbusto bajo la sombra de un árbol. Serían descubiertos, serían-

 _-¡Sooooooousuke!_ -. gritó un joven que pasó a su lado a toda prisa. De cabellos olivos y ojos verdes como esmeraldas, agitaba su brazo y cruzaba la calle lo más rápido que podía para reunirse con el gran moreno. Éste le recibió con una sonrisa en sus labios para luego invitarlo a pasar a tomar algo al café.

Los otros dos jóvenes observaban la escena con los ojos bien abiertos al igual que sus bocas.

 _¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?_.

.

.

.

* * *

Y… Makoto salvaje aparece. Imagino que ya esperaban su aparición, pues aquí lo tienen y más gay que nunca.

Trataré de subir el próximo capítulo lo más pronto que me sea posible, pero la maldita escuela me ocupa mi tiempo *suspira*.


	3. Capítulo 3

Ba-bam! *arroja capítulo*

Disfruten!

* * *

 **Capítulo tres. ¿Están saliendo?**

.

Se escuchaba el sonido de las tazas al golpear contra los platos de porcelana, el constante abrir y cerrar de la puerta de cristal, el bullicio de la gente y el delicioso aroma a café inundaba la estancia. Las barnizadas maderas de las paredes junto con el coral de la pintura le daban un aire sofisticado al lugar, haciéndolo parecer acogedor y familiar.

Dos jóvenes muy guapos entraron al local y, provocando el suspiro de varias chicas presentes, se sentaron en una esquina al lado del gran ventanal que daba vista a la calle.

–Perdóname si te hice esperar mucho Sousuke, pero es que tenía que llevar a mis hermanos a la casa de un amiguito ya que era su cumpleaños. –se disculpó el castaño, apenado. Sousuke negó con su cabeza, como diciendo que no había esperado nada. –Tener hermanos puede ser muy problemático a veces.

–Bueno, soy hijo único, así que no sabría responderte. –rió el moreno.–Pero suena divertido.

–Sí que lo es.

Miradas intensas entre ambas partes, ojitos insinuantes por aquí, por allá y por dios que alguien les separe porque si no lo hacen, se besan aquí y ahora.

Por suerte (o por desgracia) una mesera apareció a su lado entregándoles los menús y cortando cualquier tipo de atmósfera romántica entre ellos. Sousuke se pidió un _hawaiano*_ acompañado con un pequeño trozo de pastel de fresas y Makoto un _mocha*_ junto con una tarta de arándanos, recibiendo comentarios de broma por parte de Sousuke como "tanta azúcar no es bueno para el organismo" pero Makoto pasó de ellos ya que él ama lo dulce.

Mientras esperaban sus pedidos, Makoto sacó su teléfono y le mostró a Sousuke varias fotos de Ran y Ren. Unas de cuando eran recién nacidos, otras más actuales y algunas en las que estaban ellos y Makoto jugando juntos. El castaño pensó algo entonces:

–¿Qué te parece si un día vienes a casa y los conoces? Estoy seguro que les caerías muy bien. –soltó el ojiverde con leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, pero al ver el gesto de sorpresa de su compañero, al instante se preguntó si se estaría precipitando. –Bueno, siempre y cuando estés dispuesto y no te importe venir a mi casa a pasar el rato, sé que puede ser muy pronto y a lo mejor tú no-

–Me encantaría, Makoto. –respondió el moreno con una sonrisa de lado, aceptando gustoso la propuesta, haciendo que el castaño dejara de tartamudear y se riera tiernamente.

Cuando llegaron las órdenes, Makoto probó el café cargado de espuma y unos graciosos bigotes se formaron sobre sus labios, provocando que Sousuke casi se atragante por la risa contenida. Sonreían, se sonrojaban y hablaban de trivialidades a la vez que disfrutaban de la sabrosa comida del lugar y de la compañía del otro, ingenuos a lo que podría pasar a metros de ellos.

.

.

La mesera se alejó de los dos jóvenes que emanaban un aura tensa y sofocante, muy contraria a los primeros. Se hallaban agazapados tras los menús en una de las mesas del local, mirando con detalle a los tórtolos del fondo que parecían estar en su propio mundo.

Haru se había dejado arrastrar por el pelirrojo luego del reciente descubrimiento de su mejor amigo y su peor enemigo. Incluso Rin le cedió sus gafas de sol negras (excesivamente grandes para su gusto) para que no ande por ahí a cara limpia con la posibilidad de ser descubierto. El pelinegro había salido de su casa con la mera intención de ir al supermercado, vistiendo simplemente sus pantalones holgados de andar en casa y una camiseta gris con varios agujeros por el uso. No estaba para comer en una cafetería tan linda como esa y menos para andar espiando a nadie. Sin embargo, algo impedía a Haru irse de allí.

Desvió su mirada de la pareja por un momento, dirigiéndola a Rin. Así, de costado, sus largas pestañas que se iluminaban por la luz que entraba de afuera, parecían crecer aún más. Un suspiro involuntario se le escapó al verlo y se sobresaltó cuando se giró hacia él repentinamente.

–Parece que son muy cercanos. Me pregunto cuándo comenzaron a llevarse tan bien. ¿Crees que estén saliendo?. –le susurró mientras se cubría la boca con el menú. –¿Haru?

–No sé, tal vez. –habló con su voz monótona el pelinegro, haciendo que Rin levantara una ceja como diciéndole que se tomara el tema en serio y le dijera verdaderamente qué pensaba. –Eso parece, ya no me mires así. Es la primera vez que veo a Makoto tan feliz, no me lo esperaba.

–Es gracioso.– comenzó Rin. –Vine persiguiendo a Sou pensando que me encontraría con una chica linda y resultó ser un chico lindo. Si te soy sincero, no tenía idea que Sousuke también bateara para ese lado.

–¿También…?. –las antenas de Haru se dispararon.

–¡Ah! No, esto…es una forma de hablar. –Miles de gotas de sudor adornaron su cara en señal de extremo nerviosismo. –¡Vaya, cuantas cosas para ordenar tenemos aquí! Vamos Haru pide lo que quieras, yo invito. –exclamó en un intento desesperado por desviar el tema.

Haru no insistió, sin embargo, lo miraba intensamente y eso sólo ponía más nervioso al pelirrojo. Nanase aceptó el café, después de todo le habían tirado previamente su helado y sacado violentamente de su pacífica y rutinaria tarde de feriado.

–Si Yamazaki le llega a hacer daño a Makoto, se las verá conmigo. No me importa que sea tu mejor amigo.-la amenaza brotó gélidamente de sus labios.

Rin le dio un sorbo a su _capucchino*._

–Cálmate Haru, Sousuke es una muy buena persona, jamás le haría daño a nadie. Además, aún no sabemos si realmente están saliendo.

–Pues solo hay que preguntarles.–Haru se puso de pie con la total intención de ir hacia Sousuke y Makoto, pero rápidamente Rin lo tomó del brazo y lo puso de nuevo en su lugar.

–¿Estás loco o no tienes tacto? Así no es el plan. –¿Plan?¿Ahora de qué hablaba este sujeto? Rin bebió otro sorbo.–Mira, no hay que interrumpirlos. Los vigilaremos lo que sea necesario por este día, así sabremos su tipo de relación y además verás lo buen tipo que es Sousuke. Será divertido. –Sonrió mostrando sus afilados dientes de tiburón.-¿Qué dices?

Por supuesto que no iba a aceptar, tenía cosas mejores que hacer que pasarse el día correteando tras dos personas. Si salen, si no salen. Eso a él en qué le incumbe. No le incumbe, para nada, entonces por qué-

–Está bien.

No, no lo estaba. ¿Por qué aceptó? ¿Por qué?

–Se están yendo. Termina rápido el café Haru, hay que seguirlos.

Rin dejó el dinero para pagar la comida en la mesa y él terminó su bebida justo como le habían dicho. Esto no estaba bien. Seguir personas no está bien, el chismerío no es lo suyo.

–¡Rápido!. –le dijo el chico tiburón mientras tomaba su mano y lo jalaba hacia él, dejando la cafetería atrás.

 _Tal vez podría hacer una excepción por el momento._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Que comience la cacería(?

Gracias a todos nuevamente por sus amables reviews y por apoyarme en esto de los fics, que es tan nuevo para mí. (/∇＼*)｡o○ (ʃƪ ˘ ³˘)

 _Para los que no saben de cafés:_

El _hawaiano_ * es un café con un agregado de leche de coco, el _mocha*_ , _moca o vienés_ es café con chocolate, leche y espuma, usualmente espolvoreado con canela o cacao (bomba total), y por último, el _capucchino*_ es el café con poca leche, pero mucha espuma.


	4. Capítulo 4

_¡I'm back!_

Aquí lo tienen muchachas. _¡SouMako y RinHaru para el pueblo!_ (~‾▿‾)~

* * *

 **Capítulo cuatro. Ambiente de cita.**

 **.**

En un día tan maravilloso como el de hoy, las personas aprovecharon para salir de sus casas a pasar un divertido y agradable día bajo el sol y la confortable sombra de los árboles. Las calles del centro de Iwatobi estaban repletas de gente, a pesar de ser feriado. Siendo que sólo unas pocas tiendas abrirían en todo el día, las personas igualmente salían a caminar, a pasear, a disfrutar. La plaza central, de un verde fantástico, era punto común de la mayoría, y varios niños se divertían en los juegos, mientras corrían y gritaban. Ancianas que alimentaban palomas, grupos de amigos que salían a juntarse y enamoradas parejas decoraban el agradable espacio.

Los jóvenes se sentaron en uno de los bancos de madera que aún permanecían desocupados. Makoto tenía entre sus manos un rico cono de helado de vainilla y chocolate que había comprado en uno de los puestos ambulantes que había en las esquinas de la plaza. El chico le dio una lamida y sonrió al comprobar que sabía igual de delicioso a como se veía.

–En verdad comes mucho… –le dijo repentinamente Sousuke. –Cuando quiera invitarte a un restaurante me va a salir muy caro.

–Pero yo puedo pagarme siempre mi parte. –agregó, para luego fruncir el ceño. –Y parece como si me estuvieras llamando gordo.

–Jaja, para nada. Es esencial para un deportista alimentarse bien, pero creo que deberías comer más saludable.

–Luego lo bajo en el gimnasio. –dijo Makoto inflando sus cachetes de forma infantil antes de darle otra probada al helado.

–Me parece bien. –Cielos, Makoto era taaan adorable, y por ese motivo le acarició suavemente su cabeza, revolviéndole un poco sus cabellos con su mano.

El moreno no tenía idea de cuándo éste chico había entrado a su corazón, pero en un momento lo hizo y ya no quería que se fuera nunca. Le gustaba tanto. Tal vez todo empezó en las prácticas conjuntas que tenían sus equipos, algunas charlas casuales que compartían, su espectacular nado de espalda que lo había cautivado, su hermoso trasero, porque vamos…ese tesoro no lo tiene cualquiera. O tal vez aquella vez que Makoto amablemente se prestó a escucharlo cuando necesitaba descargarse y hablar de su hombro. No sabía muy bien cómo ni cuándo, pero así era. Makoto pudo enamorar al frío, al distante y al lejano Sousuke con su cálida presencia y su confortable sonrisa. Y cuán grande fue su sorpresa cuando el castaño se le confesó primero un día tras la pileta del Samezuka. No pasó mucho tiempo para que comenzaran a salir y progresaran poco a poco con su relación.

– ¿Está bueno? –preguntó el de ojos aqua señalando el helado de Makoto.

Éste se detuvo un momento, miró a su compañero directo a los ojos, volvió su mirada al alimento y, levantando su brazo con el que lo sostenía, le manchó la punta de su nariz con crema mientras sonreía juguetonamente.

–No sé, tú dime.

Ah, no. Eso requería venganza. Mientras Makoto reía por su travesura, Sousuke rodeó con sus dedos la muñeca del castaño y la levantó hasta enterrar el helado completamente en su boca y nariz, dejándole una expresión atónita en su rostro junto con mucha crema.

Se desató una fuerte contienda entre ambos para ver cuál manchaba más al otro. Cuando se cansaron (en verdad porque se agotó el helado) se miraron por un instante, con su caras embarradas de crema y estallaron en carcajadas. Se comportaban como unos completos niños y eso era muy divertido. Makoto sacó de su bolsillo un pañuelo de mano que tenía bordado "M.T." en una de sus esquinas con el que pudieron limpiarse las caras. En el momento en que Sousuke terminó, le pareció ver algo extraño en los pies de Makoto.

–Em… Creo que tienes…un problema de medias. –dijo pausadamente mientras observaba sus pies.

– ¿Eh? – miró hacia abajo, entre sus zapatillas sin cordones y sus pantalones levemente levantados, y justamente, tenía un problema. ¡Se había puesto medias de diferente color! Dios mío, qué vergüenza, ¿qué persona se ponía una media verde y la otra celeste? Además había caminado media ciudad así. Makoto señoras y señores. Su rostro empezó a tomar un tono rojizo. –N-no, bueno, resulta que estaba tarde para nuestra c-cita luego de dejar a mis hermanos y me tuve que cambiar muy rápido. Estaba tan nervioso que no me di cuenta y debí haber elegido mal…

–Bueno, exceptuando las medias, hoy estás muy lindo. –Sousuke sonrió galante. –No es que a diario no lo estés, sin embargo.

Aprendamos a ligar, patrocinador: Sousuke Yamazaki.

Makoto se perecía a un tomate en su mejor punto de maduración, y no supo cómo responder a eso. Era la primera vez que otro chico le llamaba "lindo" y que fuera Sousuke… Lo único que se le ocurrió, fue apoyar su cabeza suavemente en los hombros de su reciente novio.

.

.

A unos 10 metros, cierto pelirrojo observaba la escena sin pestañar, con sus manos alrededor de sus ojos simulando ser binoculares. Era más que obvio que Sousuke y Makoto salían, había que ser ciego para no verlo. Rin asumió ésta situación calmadamente, estaba muy feliz por su amigo, aun así, no entendía por qué no le había dicho una sola palabra de lo que sucedía en su vida.

–Oye Haru, míralos, están más que enamorados. ¿Por qué no nos dijeron nada? Nosotros jamás los juzgaríamos… ¿Verdad que no? –giró su cabeza hacia un costado al no percibir respuesta alguna. Lo único con lo que se encontró fue un espacio vacío en al asiento de madera. – ¿Haru? ¡Qué demo-! ¡¿Haru?!

Comenzó a llamarlo más fuerte, pero el pelinegro no estaba por un ningún lado. ¿Sé habría ido? ¿Se habría cansado de todo y se fue? A lo mejor se molestó con él, después de todo, le obligó a seguirlo.

Sus ojos buscaban con desesperación al chico, sin lograr resultados. Hasta que a lo lejos, dio con una mata de cabellos azules oscuros a un lado de un carrito ambulante. Se acercó a él corriendo con prisa.

– ¡Haru! ¿Qué crees que ha-? –su pregunta quedó a medio hacer al ver que la persona frente a él cargaba dos vasos de plástico de refresco entre sus manos, con su usual gesto de estoicismo.

– Qué. Tenía sed. –Típico de Haru. Mira que irse así de repente y casi matarlo del susto. Tanto alboroto por una simple gaseosa. Por otro lado, le aliviaba saber que no se había ido.

–La próxima, avísame si vas a hacer algo tan imprudente. Qué si te ven, ¿eh?

–Pero sólo tenía sed. –repitió. –Compré uno para ti también. Pensé que a lo mejor querrías. Si no lo quieres, se lo doy a alguien más. – Haru giró su cabeza hacia un costado, parecía ofendido por la actitud del pelirrojo.

Rin tomó un vaso de sus manos.

–Sí quiero…gracias.

–Hm. –esa era su forma de decir "de nada".

Una atmosfera incómoda se dio entre ellos. ¿Qué demonios pasaba? Ninguno hablaba, sólo se concentraban en beber los refrescos. Por alguna razón estaban nerviosos. A Haru le sudaban un poco las palmas de las manos y Rin no sabía dónde posar su vista. Del suelo al cielo, del cielo a los niños que jugaban, de los niños al suelo nuevamente y luego a Haru. Allí fue donde notó que el chico tenía atrapada entre sus hebras oscuras una pequeña hoja.

–Tienes atorada una hoja. –le señaló el pelirrojo apuntándose él mismo a su propio pelo.

– ¿Eh? – Haru comenzó a pasarse su mano libre por su cabellera revolviéndola y consiguiendo que la hoja se le ocultara más entre sus hebras.

–Espera. La estás enredando más. Déjame hacerlo. –Rin se acercó a Haru y llevó sus dedos a su cabeza, comenzando cuidadosamente a apartar los mechones. Cuando hubo terminado, sus miradas se encontraron y se congelaron por un instante.

Dos muchachas que pasaban por allí rieron por lo bajo ante la escena. Sus comentarios _"son muy tiernos"_ y _"se ven tan lindos"_ , provocaron que ambos se separaran abruptamente y se sonrojaran bastante.

–M-mejor vayamos a ver que hacen Makoto y Yamazaki. –dijo Haru. Su corazón estaba latiendo a un ritmo acelerado. Más del que él podría soportar. Lo de recién había sido muy sorpresivo.

–C-cierto. –le apoyó el pelirrojo y los dos comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la pareja.

 _"Los que están saliendo no somos nosotros"._ Pensaron ambos mientras sentían que el calor no desaparecía de sus caras.

.

.

.

* * *

Las cosas se ponen calientes por aquí. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

¡Gracias por leer!


	5. Capítulo 5

Tenía tantas ganas de publicar este capítulo.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

 **Capítulo cinco. Cine.**

 **.**

Cuando uno va a ver una película al cine puede ser por dos razones:

1\. Vas para disfrutar del film. Estas interesado en ir con tus amigos, familiares, pareja, o solo, y si tu caso es como el mío, vas y te comes todas las palomitas de maíz porque te encantan y esperas que esa filmación sea de tu agrado o te deje satisfecho.

2\. Vas para aprovecharte de la situación. Y me refiero "aprovecharse" del mal sentido. No faltan los que le sacan provecho a la obscuridad del lugar para uno que otro toqueteo a su pareja / acompañante / sealoquediosquieraquesea.

Aunque claro, de lo primero se puede pasar a lo segundo en un instante y Haru estaba seguro que las intenciones de Yamazaki no eran las más puras del mundo. Rin podría defenderlo todo lo que quisiera, pero no lograría convencerlo de lo contrario porque, a ver, tendrá a Makoto a su lado, a prácticamente oscuras, indefenso. Claro que podría meterle mano, y digo ¿quién no lo haría? Por más que haya mucha gente, Yamazaki podría no tener escrúpulos. Es por ese motivo que tenía que mantener el ojo todo el tiempo sobre él y no distraerse en ningún momento. El bienestar de su amigo lo requería.

De repente, el modo sobreprotector de Haru parecía haberse encendido más fuerte que antes hasta el punto de "incinerar", metafóricamente hablando, a la persona a su lado.

Volvamos un poco atrás. Luego de la incómoda situación en el parque, los chicos continuaron siguiendo a Makoto y Sousuke por la ciudad. Iban a una discreta distancia de ellos, ocultándose tras algún poste de luz o algún árbol útil de por ahí. Y eso que ninguno vio Misión Imposible. Tom Cruise un poroto al lado de ellos. Como sea, todo bien hasta que la pareja se detuvo en la entrada del cine. Miraron la cartelera por un momento. Las películas que se rodarían eran: una de terror, que en su portada tenía tripas esparcidas y a una mujer gritando, haciendo que Makoto casi vomitara el helado. Esa estaba totalmente descartada. Había una de dibujitos llamada algo así como _"Big Hero"_ que a el castaño le pareció estupenda, pero que también resultó descartada porque Sousuke propuso verla otro día junto con Ran y Ren, así ellos podrían disfrutarla también. La simple idea de imaginar a su novio haciendo sociales con sus hermanos y saliendo a divertirse como una familia emocionaba al chico. Y por último, había una de acción y romance que parecía bastante prometedora. Se decidieron por esa, entrando al teatro y pagando sus entradas.

Luego de comprar las palomitas y de hacer la cola para pasar a la sala, se sentaron en las butacas a esperar que comenzara la película. Por supuesto, Rin y Haru tenían que hacer acto de presencia, y eso correspondía pagar sus respectivas entradas. Por desgracia, el pelinegro no contaba con el dinero suficiente para pagar la suya y entrar de ilegal estaba fuera de contexto. Pero Rin, tiburón de buen corazón, le pagó su ticket.

–Luego te lo pago. –le dijo Haru. Se sentía apenado por la situación.

–No es necesario. Enserio.

–Pero…

–No es nada, no te preocupes. –insistió Rin.

Haru asintió. Igualmente más tarde trataría de pagarle.

Entraron y enseguida se escabulleron hacia los asientos del fondo, última fila. Los avances de otras películas ya habían comenzado. La mirada de Haru buscaba a los tórtolos por entre las personas. No estaba tan lleno, por lo que dio rápido con ellos. Le tocó el hombro a Rin y le señaló el objetivo. Rin asintió. No había que perderlos de vista.

La película dio comienzo. Una sorpresiva explosión hizo saltar a muchos de sus lugares en lo que bombas y misiles no paraban de revolear a personas por los aires y causar una catástrofe en aquella ciudad. La filmación parecía ubicarse en la Segunda Guerra Mundial, en la que un soldado era reclutado por la milicia japonesa, teniendo que dejar a su esposa y a su hijo recién nacido atrás para ir a combatir contra el ejército chino. La historia era atrapante, los actores muy buenos y los efectos especiales de maravilla. Haru no supo cuándo dejó de concentrarse en Sousuke y Makoto para prestarle atención a la película. Era la parte donde el protagonista perdía su pierna por un bombardeo y le rogaba con desesperación a sus compañeros que lo llevaran de nuevo a casa, cuando Haru sintió con ella una opresión en su pecho. La escena era desgarradora. Había pocas películas que podían provocarle esas cosas. De repente, le pareció escuchar unos sollozos provenientes a su derecha y giró su cabeza para ver qué pasaba. Rin estaba produciendo ríos de lágrimas y mocos mientras se sonaba la nariz con un pañuelo de papel.

–Mira que eres sensible. –se burló Haru haciendo que el pelirrojo se sobresaltara.

–N-no puedo evitarlo. ¡Es muy triste!. –se sonó de nuevo la nariz.

–Pero es solo una película. Es ficcional.

–Cállate, no lo entiendes. Tú no tienes emociones.

¿Qué no tenía emociones? Pero si se acababa de conmover. Tan sólo no lo demostraba llorando como una nena desconsolada.

Finalmente, cuando la guerra terminó, el soldado pudo regresar a su hogar junto con su familia. Él y su esposa se recibieron con un beso luego de la larga espera.

Ah, volvieron los momentos incómodos. Ese beso era tan apasionado que provocó que Rin y Haru se avergonzaran un poco. Pero _¡Ups!_ El beso que estaban compartiendo Sousuke y Makoto tampoco se quedaba atrás. Madre mía, se estaban comiendo la boca sin ningún tipo de pudor en medio de la sala, dejando la filmación en un segundo plano total. Rin sintió su cara arder más ante tal demostración de afecto y Haru sentía las ganas de asesinar comerle el cerebro mezcladas con vergüenza ajena.

Fue ahí cuando el pelirrojo llevó su mano al apoyabrazos y tomó sin querer la muñeca de Haru que reposaba sobre éste. Solo bastó una mirada para que ya no pudieran sacarse la vista uno del otro. Mientras en la pantalla se rodaba la hermosa escena de reencuentro y amor, Rin y Haru acercaban sus rostros al del otro, lentamente, casi inconscientes. Sólo oían sus propios latidos y las respiraciones del otro; sus labios iban cortando la distancia centímetro por centímetro hasta rozar sus narices e inundarse del aliento cálido que emitía cada uno de sus bocas entreabiertas. Rin entrelazó sus dedos con los de Haru. Sólo un milímetro más y fusionarían sus labios en un dulce beso.

Un estruendoso aplauso se propagó por toda la sala del cine, a la vez que las luces comenzaban a prenderse. La película había terminado. Antes de que sus bocas alcanzaran a tocarse, la repentina conmoción separó a los jóvenes que hasta ese momento eran sólo ellos en el universo.

.

.

.

* * *

¿Demasiado cruel? Tal vez.

Gracias como siempre por los maravillosos reviews que siempre hacen bien al alma.

Es increíble pero haré que toda esta historia suceda toda en un solo día, no sé cómo, pero lo haré *toma herramientas mágicas*

Espero seguir contando con su apoyo. ¡Nos leemos!


	6. Capítulo 6

AAHHH muerte al colegio. En verdad quería actualizar antes pero bueh.

Realmente no estoy muy segura de cómo estará yendo esta historia. ¿Les gusta? Espero que sí c:

Vi que muchas me han pedido que escriba *cough* lemmon*cough* hard *cough*. De antemano aviso que no sirvo para escribir cositas pornosas y que mi idea inicial no era escribirlo aquí. Pero… jaja ya veré. Todo puede pasar :O

Les quería decir que hace unos días publiqué mi segundo fic. Es un one-shot y sí, es SouMako. Madre mía, esta pareja me está matando. Y nada, la que quiera leerlo es libre de hacerlo.

Ahora sí, el capítulo. ¡Disfruten!

* * *

 **Capítulo seis. Quería mostrarte.**

 **.**

Makoto estaba muy feliz. El día estaba yendo de mil maravillas. Ya no podría pedir nada más. Sin embargo, sabía que aún el día no acababa y que su novio le tenía otra sorpresa guardada. Así es. La mayor parte de la cita la planeó Sousuke. Claro que él aportó ideas pero por lo general era el moreno quien ideaba los mejores planes. Lo único que él tenía que hacer era disfrutar del momento y dejarse llevar. Dejarse llevar por Sousuke a donde sea que quisiera.

 _Sousuke…_ Repetía cada letra en su cabeza sin ocultar su boba sonrisa. Le fascinaba su nombre y le costaba imaginarlo con otro que no fuera ese. Cada vez que lo nombraba, sus labios temblaban un poco, ansiosos. Si tuviera que decir qué le gustaba del chico, pues diría que todo. Por supuesto, amaba su físico –por obvias razones– así como también su forma de ser. Aunque en un principio suele mostrarse como el típico chico rudo y frío que pareciera querer llevarse el mundo por delante, Sousuke es muy sensible y se preocupa por el resto más que cualquiera. Makoto sentía junto a él una seguridad inexplicable, pero sumamente reconfortante. Ah…la primavera había llegado para Makoto y lo había golpeado duro.

Pero bueno, mejor me dejo de cháchara y paso directo al punto. Ahora mismo Makoto podía sentir los tibios dedos de Sousuke sobre su rostro, justo sobre sus ojos, obstruyéndole la vista. En su cuello podía sentir cada tanto su respiración, y sentía su corazón latir rápido por el nerviosismo, la ansiedad y la curiosidad.

–No espíes. –le susurró contra su oído.

–No lo hago. –le replicó el castaño quitando enseguida sus manos que querían disimuladamente apartar los dedos del más alto. –Pero, ¿falta mucho? No puedo esperar.

–Ya casi llegamos. Ah, cuidado donde pisas.

Tarde le avisó y Makoto pegó un gritito al meter su pie en un pequeño pozo. Por un momento perdió el equilibrio y casi cae, pero su novio fue rápido y lo sujetó al instante, sin despegar sus manos de sus ojos.

–Mō…–se quejó Makoto, obteniendo una vibrante y gruesa risa de su acompañante en respuesta.

Sousuke lo había "secuestrado" (juguetonamente hablando, claro) luego de que salieran del cine y lo llevó consigo a un lugar desconocido. El moreno le dijo que quería mostrarle algo y realmente Makoto no tenía la menor idea de qué podría ser ese algo. Era todo muy misterioso y emocionante. Pero hacía ya más de 10 minutos que venían escalando una cuesta bastante empinada y el castaño ya estaba comenzando a agotarse, esquivando árboles y piedras sin poder ver un poroto y comenzaba a temer del lugar al que Sousuke le estaba llevando. Sentía de vez en cuando el fornido pecho de Sousuke frotarse contra su espalda, causándole escalofríos y subiéndole la temperatura corporal. Acaso Sousuke lo traería a este lugar para…

 _"¡No! ¡No! ¿Qué estás pensando, Makoto?"_ Se reprimía internamente el castaño, prácticamente retándose, a la vez que agitaba su cabeza para quitar de su mente los pensamientos inapropiados que le llegaban. Si bien no lo habían hecho nunca hasta ahora, no significaba que ahora, justo ahora, era el momento. ¿Y si Sousuke pensaba que sí era el momento? Pero Makoto no estaba listo, digo, no es que no lo estuviera, de hecho sí quería, claro que quería pero, ¿no era muy pronto?, es un gran paso después de todo. Aunque claro, llevaban saliendo ya varias semanas y había la suficiente confianza, pero hacerlo era-

– ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó el moreno al notar a Makoto demasiado callado y moviéndose de forma extraña. Y no tuvo la mejor idea que hablarle bien cerca del oído.

– ¡S-sí, bien! – De bien poco y nada. El castaño sólo rogaba para que su novio no escuchara los potentes latidos de su corazón.

–Bueno ya…puedes abrir los ojos. –Makoto no se había percatado de que las manos anteriormente en su rostro ya no estaban, mientras presionaba sus ojos con fuerza por las idas y vueltas que su sucia imaginación le brindaba.

Sin embargo, al abrirlos todo quedó atrás. Sus obres esmeralda se llenaron de brillo y su boca se abrió ampliamente en un gesto de sorpresa. Sousuke estaba ante él con sus brazos extendidos hacia los costados, sonriéndole. Su perfecta figura resaltaba con el fondo. Detrás de la pequeña baranda de madera hecha a mano, podía ver el cielo nocturno, repleto de destellantes estrellas; la ciudad completa, con sus edificios, sus casas, el puerto, el incesante mar y una luz etérea de maravillosos colores que la bañaba. Era una vista espectacular, sublime e inolvidable.

Una sensación indescriptible infló su pecho.

–Es hermoso…–las palabras brotaron inconscientes de sus labios. En realidad, era mucho más que eso. –Sousuke…

–Lo sé. –le extendió la mano, invitándolo a acercársele y poder disfrutar de la mágica vista. –Descubrí este lugar un día que me peleé con Rin cuando éramos niños. En ese entonces estaba muy enojado y terminé aquí sin saberlo. Luego, cada vez que me sentía inseguro, molesto o triste venía aquí y me calmaba enseguida. Nunca le conté a nadie de este lugar. Nunca…hasta hoy.

– ¿Por qué me lo enseñas? –se atrevió a preguntar tímidamente.

–Pensé que te gustaría. Y. –hizo una leve pausa en la que se llevó una mano a la parte trasera de su cuello, sobándolo un poco, como nervioso. Lo que iba a decir sonaba muy ñoño . –Este es un lugar muy importante para mí. Quería que fueras el primero en conocerlo.

Los dientes del moreno formaron la más amplia sonrisa, mientras un leve sonrojo se distinguía en sus mejillas. Tarde o temprano, Sousuke terminaría matando a Makoto sin que se diera cuenta. El chico no se contuvo y abrazó a Sousuke con fuerza mientras sentía unas pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad acumularse en sus ojos. El moreno le correspondió entre risas diciéndole que no era para tanto y sintiendo la cabeza de Makoto negarlo frenéticamente. Se quedaron unos cuantos segundos así; disfrutando, disfrutándose.

Más la paz se vio interrumpida cuando un crujido de un arbusto cercano sobresaltó a la pareja, haciendo al castaño saltar en el lugar y poniendo a Sousuke en posición de ataque. De entre los árboles y del follaje que crecía en la cima de aquella colina, surgió una figura, vestida toda de negro.

Sousuke solo sintió el mero deseo de proteger a Makoto y darle una buena paliza a ese malandrín si era necesario. En el momento que el sujeto se ponía de pie y amagaba con dar un paso hacia ellos, exclamó:

–Tranquilos. Soy-

 _¡Pam!_

Sousuke no le dejó terminar y le metió una patada que casi lo manda a volar.

.

.

.

* * *

Ejeejej ( ՞ਊ ՞）


	7. Capítulo 7

*aparece de las tinieblas* no me fui, sigo aquí. Realmente quería actualizar enseguida pero últimamente he estado tanto de allá para acá que no me ha dado tiempo de escribir, además de sufrir un bloqueo con la historia.

Pero no lo abandoné y aquí pude hacer algo.

No falta mucho para el final. Espero contar con ustedes hasta él ^^

* * *

 **Capítulo siete. Aun así.**

 **.**

Fue muy rápido. Tan rápido que no le dio tiempo a reaccionar. Hacía un momento atrás su salud física se encontraba totalmente a salvo y estable. Aunque sabía desde un principio que lo que estaba llevando a cabo no era del todo correcto, le intentó restar importancia. Pero claro, nunca se imaginó que las cosas podrían terminar así. Pasó de estar entre las delicadas hojas que le cosquilleaban el cuello, a besar completamente el suelo, literalmente. Cuando salió aquel mismo día del lugar en el que dormía, estudiaba y entrenaba a diario para averiguar sobre la vida de su amigo, no se esperó nunca recibir una buena tunda de su parte.

La verdad es que el chico no sabía si reír o llorar por la ocurrente situación. Le resultaba gracioso cómo habían terminado las cosas, y por otro lado lloraría por el dolor en sus costillas. ¿Por qué carajos Sousuke tenía que tener tanta fuerza?

– ¿Quién eres? –rugió el de ojos aqua, que ahora servía como escudo de su pareja, la cual tironeaba de la parte inferior de su camiseta por el susto.

Sin mayor alternativa, el interrogado colocó sus manos en la tierra fría e hizo fuerza para levantar su cuerpo. Su gorro negro cayó al piso en el proceso, dejando al descubierto su resplandeciente cabellera magenta (ahora bastante enmarañada), y quedando frente a los jóvenes, comenzó a quitarse el polvo de encima, como si ser pateado fuera cosa de todos los días.

– ¡¿Rin?! – escandalizaron a la vez Sousuke y Makoto.

–El mismo –respondió con voz cansada.

Los chicos corrieron enseguida y sin pensarlo dos veces hacia el pelirrojo para ayudarlo a ponerlo de pie y disculparse por lo que habían hecho.

–Lo siento, viejo, ¿estás bien? –le preguntó Sousuke preocupado a la vez que pasaba su brazo bajo los suyos para sostenerlo y erguirlo. Rin insistía en que estaba bien y que no fue la gran cosa. Sin embargo, sí que lloraba por dentro. –Mira que me asustaste, pensé que eras un delincuente.

–Pero Rin, ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó el castaño, nada tranquilo, intentando también ayudarlo.

–Tan inoportuno como siempre – el pelirrojo abrió su boca como para decir algo, pero se vio interrumpido. La voz había surgido monótona del fondo. Dio un paso al costado despegando su espalda del robusto árbol y saliendo de las sombras, la luz de la luna iluminó su pálido rostro –Rin idiota.

– ¡Haru!

– ¿Nanase?

– ¡¿Quieres pelear, oi?!

–Momento, ¿pueden explicar qué está pasando y por qué diablos están los dos aquí? –cierto moreno estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia.

Haruka dio un fuerte suspiro mientras las miradas de los otros tres chicos recaían sobre él. Rin le rogaba con los ojos (casi salidos de sus órbitas) que no dijera una sola palabra de lo que verdaderamente sucedía, sacudiendo su cabeza. _"No digas nada, no lo digas, no lo digas"_ repetía internamente a ver si Haru podría leer sus pensamientos por telepatía o algo.

–…No estamos espiando.

 _"¡Idiota!"_ Rin golpeó su frente con la palma de su mano. En verdad, este chico era especial.

Un aura oscura se apoderó del alto moreno que aún sostenía al chico. Un aura muy peligrosa que le puso a Rin los pelos de punta.

– Sousuke…esto… n-no es lo que piensas ¡Agh!

Sus manos echas puños terminaron en las sienes del pelirrojo.

– Crees que es divertido espiar los asuntos de los demás, ¡¿EH?! –frotaba sus nudillos hasta casi sacarles humo.

Makoto, a todo esto, comenzó a entrar en pánico. No sabía qué hacer, principalmente porque no enganchaba una de todo lo que estaba pasando.

–Makoto –le habló Haru que hacía un gran trabajo en ignorar monumentalmente a los supuestos amigos de la infancia.

– ¡Haru! ¡¿Qué está sucediendo?! ¿Ustedes nos estaban…?

–Es bastante largo de explicar. Como sea Makoto, hay que volver a casa.

– ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

– ¡Oi Haru! / ¡Nanase! –espetaron Sousuke y Rin a la vez que el primero dejaba de hostigar al segundo por un instante.

– ¿Tienes idea de la hora que es, Makoto? Tu mamá debe estar muy preocupada.

El castaño abrió grandes los ojos. Entonces posó su vista en su reloj de pulsera naranja y se sorprendió por lo tarde que era. Le había dicho a su madre que estaría para cenar, pero estando con Sousuke el tiempo se le había ido de las manos.

–Espera un momento, Nanase.

Se acercó Sousuke hacia él dando pasos firmes y con su ceño fruncido lo comenzó a mirar muy seriamente. Haruka también aplicaba su mirada intensa para contraatacar. Era como una batalla campal en la que se decían de todo mutuamente, pero sin que soltaran palabra alguna. Por supuesto que Sousuke no quería despedirse de Makoto.

– ¡Ya dejen eso! –Rin (algo más recuperado) les palmeó la nuca a cada uno.

–Makoto –le llamó Haru –Últimamente has estado saltándote tus responsabilidades y debe ser todo por culpa de este tipo. ¿Creíste que no me daría cuenta que mantenías una relación con alguien?

–Qué dices, si fue gracias a mí que lo descubriste- ¡Agh! – Y Rin recibe su segundo golpe en las costillas. _"M-maldito…" *Es malo golpear personas. No imiten a estos sujetos._

–No creo que Yamazaki sea una buena influencia –sentenció, serio.

–No Haru, eso no es... –Makoto intentó negarlo pero, si se lo ponía a pensar, tal vez había sido bastante irresponsable los últimos días. Aun así…– Ahora que lo dices, es verdad. He estado muy distraído últimamente, incluso falté al entrenamiento teniendo un torneo dentro de poco, pero eso es cosa mía. Es mi propia culpa por distraerme, no de Sousuke. Él es realmente una buena persona, Haru. A mí él me-

–Te gusta –el castaño asintió con sus mejillas rojas. Haruka volvió a suspirar –Te entiendo…–dijo débilmente. Dirigió fugazmente su vista al pelirrojo de atrás, quien no paraba de frotarse su dolorido abdomen, y sus labios formaron una diminuta sonrisa para luego volver a su posición recta –Aun así, prométeme que cumplirás tus obligaciones como capitán. Además, no sería bueno que bajaran tus notas. Tus padres se preocuparán.

Un gesto de alegría adornó el rostro de Makoto y le dio un fuerte apretujón a Haru.

– ¡Sí, lo prometo! Muchísimas gracias, Haru-chan.

–Yamazaki…–llamó el más bajo luego de la conmovedora escena. Sousuke se paró ante él. Haruka no hizo más que inclinar la mitad de su cuerpo hacia adelante en forma de reverencia para decir: –Por favor, cuida de Makoto.

–Lo haré con mi vida –respondió inclinando su cabeza también y luego entrelazó los dedos de su mano con los del castaño. –Gracias…Haru.

–Pero si le llegas a lastimar, te las verás conmibbgg- no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Rin le colocó su mano en su boca.

–Ya entendieron, Haru… Felicidades, lucen muy bien juntos –dijo Rin con una gran sonrisa que se convirtió en carcajada al ver al par de grandotes sonrojarse por el cumplido.

.

.

.

* * *

Si conociera en la vida real un chico con los dientes de Rin, probablemente me asustaría, luego me relajaría y le gritaría en la cara "MATSUOOOOOOOKAAA~" y le daría amor. Que por qué les digo esto?. No tengo idea.

¡Bye!


End file.
